


A Burning Feeling

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Could you do a prompt where Erica sees Frankys burns for the first time :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Feeling

“Governor, there’s been an incident, Doyle’s been taken into medical,” Vera informed the governor.  
“What happened?” Erica stood up and began the rushed trip to the medical wing of the prison.  
Vera sighed, “It looks like her hand got caught in the steam press, of course nobody is saying what happened exactly, but Jacs’ looks pretty pleased with herself.”  
Erica flinched as she turned the corner and opened the door to medical. Her eyes were instinctively drawn to Franky’s face before they lowered to her red and blistering hand and unconsciously ground her teeth together. She could see the tears pricking the prisoners eyes as the nurse cleaned the wound, but she didn’t let a single one fall.

“How bad is it?” she asked the nurse tending to the prisoner.  
“It’s serious,” the nurse answered, “It will heal, but it will take some time, months perhaps.”  
Erica nodded, “Right,” she continued watching until the nurse had finished up and left the room, then turning to Franky, “Who did this, Franky?”  
Franky shrugged, leaning her head against the pillow as she stretched her legs out, “Slipped, didn’t I?” somehow she managed to hold herself with the same bravado as always.  
Erica’s shoulders dropped, “Franky, just tell me. Was it Jacs?”  
Franky simply shrugged again.  
Erica’s didn’t hide her frustration, “I’m trying to help you.”  
“I can take care of myself, okay? Don’t worry about it,” the prisoner replied, waving her good hand dismissively.   
Erica shook her head, “This,” she gestured to the prisoner’s hand, “is you taking care of yourself? This rivalry between you and Jacs’, it’s gone far enough. It needs to stop.”  
Franky bit her lip, “Who says it was Jacs?”  
“Despite what you may think, I’m not clueless about what goes on down there.”  
Franky sighed, “Mm, I’m sure,” she couldn’t hide the patronising tone.  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” Erica asked, trying a new tact, “It looks painful,” she said softly.  
“Want to kiss it better?” Franky shot back, smile back on her face.  
“Franky – “  
“I can take care of my girls, okay?” Franky cut in, insistently.

Erica threw up her hands in annoyance. She gave up, Franky had to be the most stubborn woman she’d ever come across. She’d try again later, but for now, there was no penetrating that armour. It scared the governor, because she knew Franky believed it; that she could protect the women even with the evidence that she couldn’t even protect herself, right in front of her. She wasn’t one to accept help, and this rivalry was reaching new and unprecedented heights. Erica knew she needed to get some kind of control over either Jacs’ or Franky, and whilst Franky could be a pain, she knew she had more of a chance of getting through to the younger prisoner. That wasn’t to say it would be easy but she’d never thought being the governor of Wentworth would be an easy task.


End file.
